


Little Brother

by foxthefanboi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, FTM Sam Winchester, Gen, Mild and Mostly Unintentional Homophobia/Transphobia, Pre-Stanford Era (Supernatural), Supportive Dean Winchester, Trans Male Sam Winchester, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxthefanboi/pseuds/foxthefanboi
Summary: Dean finds out that Sam's a guy.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> The pronouns I used are intentional, as the story is written from Dean's perspective.

It’s almost nine at night when Dean gets back with the burgers he’d bought with the money he’d made hustling pool at a bar earlier.

When he opens the door, he’s not surprised to see Sam doing pushups in the open space on the floor. The girl’s got an unhealthy obsession with exercise. She looks up at Dean and gives a quick smile, but doesn’t stop working out.

“You know, Sammy, guys aren’t going to be interested in you if you bulk up too much,” Dean points out, setting the burgers on the table and slouching into one of the chairs.

Sam’s quiet for a moment, her lips moving with the count of the number of reps she’s at, until she finishes and sits back on her knees. She brushes a lock of her short hair out of her eyes as she catches her breath.“Good,” she says.

“‘Good’? What, you’re not interested in guys?” Dean asks, unwrapping his burger.

Sam shakes her head. She grabs a plastic cup from by the sink and fills it up to the top, then drains it in a few long gulps.

“So you’re a lesbian,” Dean offers.

Sam glares at him. “I’m not a lesbian.”

“It’s okay if you are,” Dean says, teasing, but he also means it. “You know I’ll love you no matter what.”

“I’m not!” Sam says. She opens her mouth to say something else, then takes a deep breath and bites it back instead. She sits down across from Dean and grabs a burger from the bag, ripping open the wrapping and digging into it.

Dean wants to keep joking about it, but Sam clearly seems done with that line of conversation, so he moves on. “How was school?”

“Good,” Sam says, her mouth full and her voice muffled. “We got our report cards today.”

“Oh?” Dean says. He spies Sam’s backpack leaning against the wall, a manila envelope peeking out of the unzipped top. He grabs it and pulls out the report. “Let’s see what Dad has to look forward to hearing about.”

“Dean!” Sam says, lunging across the table and trying to grab it out of Dean’s hand. Dean holds it out of reach, his eyes scanning the teacher’s comments near the bottom.

 _Sam is clearly a bright student, and could be a high achiever if he applied himself more_.

Dean frowns. “Are you sure they gave this to the right Sam?”

“ _Dean_!” Sam snatches it out of Dean’s hand but not before Dean confirms the _Winchester_ written at the top of the page.

“‘Himself’?” Dean asks. “What, they think you’re a guy or something?”

“I _am_ a guy!” Sam snaps.

Dean raises his eyebrows and lets out a surprised laugh. “You what? You’re telling me you _want_ them to think you’re a boy? Why?”

“Because that’s who I am, Dean,” Sam says, her defiant eyes meeting Dean’s across the table. She crosses her arms.

“I don’t get it.” Dean tries to put it together in his head. She’s been tomboyish since she was a toddler, sure, but actually claiming to be a boy when she clearly is not? “Is this because you didn’t have a female role model growing up? You’re trying to fit in or something?”

“No,” Sam says.

“Is this because you’re a lesbian but you want to be normal?”

“Are you serious?”

“I just don’t understand.”

“Look, it’s simple,” Sam says. “I’m a guy. There’s a little bit of… asynchrony between this”—she gestures at her body—“and this”—she points to her head.

“But what about when you get older?” Dean asks. “You can get away with it now, you’re thirteen. But you’re gonna start, you know…” He doesn’t want to think about puberty, not in relation to his sister, but it _is_ a point to consider in all this.

“Yeah, I do know.” Sam clenches her jaw. “I really, really know. I’m doing what I can.”

“Oh,” Dean says, and the pieces start to click together. “The working out and bulking up?”

Sam nods. “And binding my chest.”

Dean’s eyes flick down to Sam’s chest. Sam crosses her arms a little higher on her chest. “Dude.”

“You brought it up!” Dean says, feeling his ears burn. “So,” he says, desperately wanting to change the subject away from his sister’s boobs, “is there anything else that can be done?”

“Hormones,” Sam says. “Surgery.”

Dean’s eyes widen. “What? That seems a little… extreme."

“I’ve been doing research,” Sam says with a shrug. She frowns. “I just don’t know how to get the hormones. It’s not exactly like we have health insurance, and they’re pretty strictly controlled for people like me.”

“Strictly controlled?”

“No teens, for one. You have to have a note from a psychologist. Have to live as a guy for a year before you can start. All that.”

“Look, if it matters for you… I can figure something out for you,” Dean says. “If this is who you feel you’re supposed to be, I’m on board, okay?”

“Really?” Sam asks, a vulnerable undertone in his voice.

“Really, Sammy. Hey, I guess you’re lucky you got a name like Sam.”

Sam smiles. “Yeah, I guess I am.”

“Does this mean you’re my little brother now?”

Sam nods. “Yeah, it does.”

“Cool. I’ve always wanted a little brother,” Dean says with a grin. “Hey, you _are_ into girls, right?”

“Yeah.”

“But not a lesbian,” he asks. Sam nods. “Oh man, I have so much to teach you.”

“Dean, I don’t want to learn it from you,” Sam says, a grimace on his face.

“Hey, that’s what big brothers are there for.”

“Dean.” Sam rolls his eyes. A thought must come up in his mind because he pauses and takes a deep breath, looking back at Dean. “Hey… Don’t tell Dad, okay?”

Dean nods, thinking about how their dad might respond. “Never. Not unless you tell me it’s okay.”

A corner of Sam’s mouth turns up. “Thanks, man.”

“Look, I meant what I said. I’ll love you no matter what.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and thoughts always welcome and appreciated :)


End file.
